The Red Thief
by trees.r.cool
Summary: Based on the Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy tale not movie) Red was a skilled thief that hid under a red cloak. When she moved to another country, she finds herself working with another thief, the Big Bad Wolf, to pull off the greatest heists ever done.
1. Chapter 1- The Big Bad Wolf

**Author's note:** Hello! So this is my alternated version of the Little Red Riding Hood. It's based off the fairy tale, not the movie. This is set in the medieval ages. So yeah... Read n' Review! Okay bye.

 **Disclaimer:** I think it's pretty obvious that I don't own the fairy tale. I don't even know who does.

* * *

Chapter one

The girl breathed in the salty air that surrounded her, listening to the crashing waves that splashed underneath the large boat. She felt homesick, but the sounds of water calmed her. She relaxed herself, and felt herself daydreaming of the adventure that was waiting for her.

Red was no ordinary girl, no, not even close. She was a thief. A very good one, in fact. She has been stealing since she was six, fighting for her family's survival. Stealing food, money, clothing, anything to help her family. But it wasn't enough. Her mother died of malnutrition from the lack of food, and so she was left alone with her father and younger brother. After experiencing what it felt like to lose someone to death, Red fought harder. She stole more. She became a greatly feared thief in her town.

The Red Thief.

That was her name. Of course, her real name was a secret, but to others, she was The Red Thief. And to family and friends, she was Red. Only her mother and Red knew her real name, and Red decided to keep it this way, as if it was some connection between her and her late mother.

Red realized her love for stealing when she was ten, a year after her mother died. She realized that she loved the feel of making her victims feel pain, the adrenaline that coursed through her, the rebellious feeling and the pride she felt when accomplishing her goals. Most of all, she loved being feared. But all of this ended. Red, now sixteen, was leaving her country. She had to, or else the villagers wouldn't stop terrorizing her family. She loved her father and brother greatly, so she knew that she had to leave before they got hurt. However, she was leaving to a country that didn't know her name. Nobody there would fear her.

So she decided that she would make herself known.

She always thought that she was a great thief, and it was true. Even the boat she was on was stolen, including the food and supplies inside. Red realized something. In the country she was going to, she had nothing to protect. She was free to run wild and steal whatever she wished. This excited her greatly. Red was already a very unfeeling, cold-hearted girl with a large thirst for blood. If she could do what she pleased with innocent villagers without having to protect her family, she realized it wouldn't be long until she was greatly feared. Smiling to herself, she sailed towards whatever poor country that awaited for her.

* * *

When Red had reached land, her hopes were granted. A small, but busy village surrounded by forest rested in the area. Deciding to make this the village the one for her, she walked towards it, stalking through the trees in the forest that surrounded it. Walking in the streets of the little town, she grabbed an apple out of a mans hand, taking a big bite out of it, before throwing it back to him, walking away. The man began to yell at her, so, without looking back, she threw a knife that landed on the wall behind him, millimeters away from his head. The man shut up immediately, and walked away in a hurry. Oh yes, Red was very good with knives. Excellent with them. She had about a hundred twenty on her right now, but none of them were showing, so you would never know that she was a threat.

She walked around before entering a drinkery (a bar) where big burly men were liked to stay. Sitting down in front of a wooden counter, she asked for all the fire whiskey they could serve her. The bartender looked surprised, but started looking for the whiskey anyways. Suddenly, a disgusting voice sounded behind her.

"What do you think you're doin' her, little girl?" The voice snickered. A large hand landed on her shoulder, but she grabbed the hand, easily flipping the man over, by reflex. The man groaned in pain.

"I'm new here, so don't piss me off on my first day. By the way, I'm The Red Thief, not some 'little girl'." She spat out, venomously. The bartender came back with three bottles with whiskey, handing it to the girl, not noticing the man the was on the ground moaning in pain.

"That'll be worth two copper pieces." He said, expecting her to hand over the money. She merely scoffed.

"Please. I may be new here, but this is just too much. I don't pay. I steal. If you knew who I was, you'd be cowering over in fear." She hissed, slamming down a wanted poster of her, walking out of the bar.

The bartender felt annoyed, but picked up the poster. His eyes widened.

"The Red Thief... wanted dead or alive... for thirty thousand gold pieces?" He said in disbelief. Many of the men in the pub were watching the scene play out, and they fell into an bewildered state when they heard what the bartender had said. Many comments were heard.

"Thirty thousand gold pieces?"

"I can't make that much in my entire lifetime..."

"She can't be that big of a threat.."

"Is she a murderer?..."

"But she was so young..."

"It's almost as much as the Big Bad Wolf's bounty..."

What these men didn't know was that the girl was right outside the door, eavesdropping on everything. She felt curious when she heard the last comment.

 _The Big Bad Wolf? Who the hell is that? Almost as much? Are they saying that there's a better criminal around?_

She grit her teeth in annoyance. Whoever the men were talking about was going down. She would show them. She would show the entire village. She was the only one who had the skills that were good enough to be called a thief. She was the only one. Walking away, feeling very irritated, she sipped her whiskey and felt it burn her throat pleasingly. She saw many women in fancy dresses and hats, looking at her, disgustedly. They were beautiful women raised in a perfect environment, so they were always told that drinking was for men.

 _Sucks for them._

Now, this didn't mean that Red wasn't beautiful. No, Red was very beautiful. However, she hid her bright blue eyes and long blonde hair under her the hood of her red cloak. The cloak hid her petite but curvy figure, because she thought that her small frame would make people feel that she was to small to scare anyone. But, this didn't mean she was raised in a perfect environment. She was poor when she was younger, and fought for survival, stealing bread and water.

Bumping into someone, the girl grabbed a knife and held it against the person's neck by reflex, the blade almost cutting his skin. However, to Red's surprise, the boy didn't seem intimidated. Instead, he grinned boyishly at her, saying "Excuse me." She grit her teeth.

 _Why isn't he scared?_

"Who are you?" She said, narrowing her eyes.

"The name's Wolf. You?" He asked, casually, as if there wasn't something threatening to kill him. The girls eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"As in... the Big Bad Wolf?" She said slowly, ignoring his question, her eyes narrowing into smaller slits.

"Ah, so you've heard of me." He said, smirking a little. In a flash, Red didn't even know what the man did, but suddenly, he was holding her knife, and he dropped it onto the ground. It was too fast to even distinguish what he had done, or how. Red bit her lip in annoyance. The man was seriously getting on her nerves. She studied him for a bit.

He had a strong build, and was tall. He seemed about a year or two older than she was, with young dark eyes and a smile that almost seemed... wolfish. His hair was dark and messy, resembling the color of the fur coats of... wolves. He was very attractive, but he reminded her too much of a wolf. She realized why he got the name he had.

The man gazed at her bottom lip, where she was biting. He realized that she was somewhat attractive, but couldn't tell very well because of her hood. So, he pulled back her hood with his right hand, swiftly.

His eyebrows raised in astonishment. He knew that this girl wasn't just any average girl. She was… insanely beautiful. Her features were so natural, so perfect. But something was off… Ah yes. Her furrowed eyebrows and scowl on her face didn't suit her at all. The girl was so deep in her own thoughts that she didn't notice him pull down her hood. Still biting on her lip, Red scowled, her face looking downwards as if she was figuring out as many ways as she could to kill him. She was. Wolf realized that a smile would've suited her much more. He wrapped his hands around her wrists firmly. She struggled against his hold, but Wolf was much stronger. She snapped her head up to face towards him, an angry frown on her face. Bending down a little bit, so that his was mere inches away from hers, he leaned in and… kissed her? No, it wasn't a kiss. Red felt angrier, but also very confused. Then she figured out what he was doing. He had bit her bottom lip that she was chewing on and gently pulled it out from between her teeth. She felt her face grow hot. The man pulled away, noticing her blushing face. He decided that it wasn't as charming as a smile would be, but a flustered, innocent face suited her pretty face just fine. The girl threw punch towards Wolf, but he simply caught her fist.

"I like you." He said, smiling at her. "Join my gang." He said. He liked her arrogance and aggressiveness.

"What makes you think that I want to join your gang?" She spat out. He grinned.

"I didn't ask whether you wanted to or not. I told you that you're joining my gang." He said. She started at him, annoyance spreading across her face.

 _What an incompetent fool._

"And if I refuse?" She said.

"You can't. You're already part of it."

"If I'm already part of it, then I quit."

The boy raised an eyebrow at the feisty girl. Many people would've done anything to be a part of his criminal group.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't follow orders." She said simply. This only made Wolf like her more.

"Then be my partner. Partners in crime."

"I work alone." She said, getting more and more irritated with the boy within each second.

"You don't anymore. Plus, you look new to this village. I know my way around. If you work with me, we'll be able to do a lot more than you would be able to alone." He reasoned with her.

Red thought about it. He was right. However, she still didn't like him.

"Fine. We work together. But this doesn't mean anything. I still don't like you, and I'm not joining you to help you. I'm joining you for me." She said, giving in, but still acting arrogant.

"Sure, whatever. I actually have a little heist to do tomorrow. I'm stealing the woodcutter's grandfather clock. I heard it was a family heirloom, an antique. If it's important to the stupid boy, then I want it for myself." He said. Red admitted that he sounded a bit like her at times.

"You want to join?" He asked, grinning wolfishly. She could've sworn that she saw canines. She gave a small but mischievous smile.

"When and where?"

 **Author's note:** So this is the first chapter... It's a little rushed, I know, so I'm sorry. Please review? Ps, no, to the people who were wondering whether Wolf was a werewolf. He's not. And yes, to those who were wondering if this was a Red/Wolf fanfic. Okay, bye.


	2. Chapter 2- Meeting the crew

**Author's note:** I got a review on this! That's like, so weird to me. I thought that nobody would like this thing, so that I'd have to delete it later on. But since I got a review, I'll keep writing it, even if it's for one person. *virtual hugs to you* Anyways, here's the second chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I found out who came up with the Little Red Riding Hood (With help from Wikipedia.) Someone named Charles Perrault. That's not me, so no, I don't own the Little Red Riding Hood.

* * *

Chapter two

Wolf had led Red to some sort of secret hideout in the forest that surrounded the town. A thicket of trees covered the passageway to a fairly large cave, with a small stream rushing beside it. Going into the cave, Red found herself grow curious.

"Where are we going?" She asked the dark haired boy. He smirked, one of his irregularly pointed incisors glinting in the sunlight. Red swore that they were canines, or fangs, of some animal.

"You'll see." He replied, an adventurous look adorning his face. Red hated to admit it, but her more female-like feelings started to make her knees go weak when she saw him acting so... _mysterious._ The mischief that danced in his eyes, the playful smirk, the roguish face, it was frightening, as well as... attractive. Following him through, they got into the cave. It was dark, and eerily quiet. Wolf led them in, further into the deep cave, and Red started slowly picking up sounds like laughter and screams that came probably from deeper within the large cave. She suddenly realized that they were nearing something, as her surroundings began to grow brighter. When she go to the destination that the boy led her to, she felt herself grow curious.

"Hey boys! Meet my new partner!" Wolf yelled over the noise. There were many males of different ages standing around a large fire, some drinking rum. A few of the men were fighting, and some of the younger boys were eating, or sharpening weapons. When they heard their leaders voice, all of their heads turned towards him, and Red. She felt uncomfortable with so many people eyeing her suspiciously. Everything became silent, and nobody made a sound. That is, until a very buff looking man yelled out.

"But she's a girl!" About a second later, a dagger was pressed dangerously against his throat, daring him to say more. He gulped. Red was fast, and she had gotten up to the man without anybody notice her run.

"Sorry, what was that?" She smiled innocently through her hood. Although the man couldn't see her whole face, he could see her fake smile. It completely unnerved him. He took a step back, and she stepped forward. Feeling pressured, the man stumbled back more, but the girl walked steadily in front of him, keeping the dagger against his neck. Everyone else watched the scene in silence.

Finally, the man couldn't step back anymore, as his back was pressed against the cave wall. He saw her fake smile instantly replace itself with a scowl. She slammed the knife into the stone wall, right beside his head, the blade slightly cutting his cheek. Blood droplets dripped down, dropping from his small cut.

"Don't mess with me. Don't trust me. And mostly, do NOT underestimate me." She hissed, poison dripping from her words. She stuck out her pinky, and a single drop of blood dropped perfectly onto her her fingertip. Raising her finger to her mouth, she tasted licked it, tasting the blood. She smiled evilly.

"I love the taste of blood. It's so satisfying to see others bleeding." She laughed. The big man felt his blood run cold. Much to his relief, the girl turned around, walking away from him, and into the silent crowd. She rolled her eyes at them.

"Followers of Wolf. I am The Red Thief, or, just Red. I am a thief, like my name suggests, with a bounty of thirty thousand gold pieces. Yes, I am female. Yes, I am your leaders partner in crime. However, I'll be gone before you know it. I don't intend on staying to long in this stupi- Oh. My. Goodness." She said, before walking to one of the boys that were sharpening the weapons. When she reached out to touch him, the blonde boy stood there frozen, his blue eyes widening in fear.

She pinched his cheeks. "You are so cute!" She said, tugging at his cheeks, laughing. The other men stayed silent. "Tell me, boy, what is your name?" She asked, studying the boy. He was about two inches shorter, and seemed about a year younger than her her. His face, which was currently being pinched by some criminal woman, was very childlike.

"J-Jasper." He stammered. She smiled at him, pulling back her red hood. He gasped in astonishment when he saw her beauty.

"Like I said, I'm Red. Let's be friends." She said, grabbing his hand and shaking it. Then she laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"You are just too cute!" She said, wrapping her arms tighter around him. A sound of a fake cough interrupted the hug. She let go of the boy and glared towards the noise. It was Wolf.

"Sorry to ruin your romantic moment with our sharpshooter, but we have things to do." He commented, his voice tinged with annoyance. She rolled her eyes, and then walked towards him. The other men eyed her beautiful, but scowling face silently, as she strided towards their leader. Then, she gave an unexpected laugh, kissing the mans cheek.

"Don't get jealous, lil' boy, your also cute!" She said, giggling loudly. Most of the gang members stood there dumbfounded, before emerging into many quiet side-conversations. However, their comments were still heard clearly.

"Did she just kiss leader?!..."

"Wolf? Cute?..."

"Lil' boy?..."

"He's... jealous?"

"She has backbone..."

"I can't imagine any other girl doing this..."

"Are they in love?..."

Red's head snapped around when she heard the last comment, her face flushing the slightest bit. Fortunately, nobody noticed.

"Are three any more stupid comments?" She asked, her expression threatening to kill. Everything immediately fell silent. Few seconds later, a single chuckle was sounded. It became louder and louder until Wolf was doubling over in laughter. She glared at him.

"Really, Red, you are seriously something..." He said, trying to stifle his chuckles. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. She to get on with everything so that she didn't have to deal with everyone anymore. She wanted to know about the heist that they were going to pull off.

"Shut up... Anyways, the woodcutter's clock?"

* * *

"So who exactly is the woodcutter? Why do you hate him?" She asked out of curiosity. She was in for an adventure, but couldn't help but think about their victim, and what he was like. Wolf's face hardened when she asked.

"Red, I don't think you should ask questions like that." A man said, eating a huge slab of undercooked meat.

"Yeah. Woodcutter boy was a serious pain in the arse. Especially when he got rid of one of our best teammates." Another one said. Wold stayed eerily silent. Red raised her eyebrows.

"Oh?" She said, questioningly.

"He got rid of Taylor, one of our best workers. Taylor was... different. When Tay and leader were partners before you came along, they pulled off the most insane crimes." A man in blue said. Wolf got up swiftly, walking away. Red ignored this.

"Tell me about this... Taylor." She said.

"Ummm, welll... There's not much to say. Taylor was skilled, and moved gracefully like a ninja. But the shorty was seriously annoying. You could literally see roses and daisies following after Tay wherever the damned kid went. Nonetheless, we all treated the short kid with respect and stuff. Before woodcutter..." He couldn't finish his sentence, as if the memory was too painful to remember again. Red guessed that this 'Taylor' was killed.

 _Taylor sounds like an interesting girl..._

Red got up, tired of the conversation. She decided to look for Wolf. Walking out of the cave, she went to look for him. When she found him, she noticed that he was soaked from the rain. She hadn't even noticed that it was raining. Wolf was sitting on a large rock, staring into the forest with a far-away look in his eyes. The red-clad girl took a seat beside him, before quietly speaking up.

"Taylor sounded... nice." She said. She wanted to cheer him up, for some unknown reason. She didn't know why she was trying. The boy irritated her. And being nice wasn't exactly one of her traits. But nonetheless, she tried to cheer him up. Wolf stayed silent.

"You two seemed... close." She said, trying to get him to speak to her. He muttered a quiet "Yeah." She wanted him to talk to her, but didn't know how to ask.

Then a thought came to mind.

 _Maybe... He was in love with her?_

"Are you sad?" She asked. He didn't reply. "Did you... love Taylor?" She said, waiting for an answer. He gave a sad chuckle.

"Yeah. I did." He said. Something stirred up in Red's stomach, but she ignored it, replacing the feeling with curiosity.

"Oh... I'm sure that she loved you back." She said, not exactly sure of what she was saying. Wolf gave her a confused look.

"Wait. Rephrase that again?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Um... Taylor probably loved you back? What? I know, I'm sounding weird, but you seem sad so..." Red said quickly. Wolf lightly laughed at her, his face finally breaking into something that didn't make him look like he was depressed. Red slightly smiled to herself, proud that she accomplished cheering him up a bit.

"So you do have a heart. Why do you seem so eager to talk about this? Don't tell me your jealous." He said, chuckling quietly. The girl's face reddened in both embarrassed and anger. "To hell with that! Why would I be jealous?" She said, trying to keep her voice threatening. Wolf grinned cheekily at her.

"You're just scared that I'll be taken away by another girl. Don't worry, my eyes are only on you, sweetcheeks." He teased, still chuckling.

"Shut up. I'm not scared of anything." She said, trying her hardest to keep her voice even. Wolf completely ignored her statement, chuckling to himself. "Seriously, don't worry though, Taylor was a guy, not a girl." Wolf's laughter died down into a small smile when he mentioned Taylor's name. Red's mouth hung open, gaping at him.

"Taylor... She's a... guy?" She said, shock in her voice. "But... but... You said you loved her! I mean him! And plus, the guys all talked like she, I mean he, was a girl. They said something about her walking down trails of flowers or something." She said, still surprised and confused.

"Taylor... was special. No, he isn't homosexual, he was just... different. He acted like a girl at most times. But... I still loved him. I love all my brothers." He said, a sad smile on his face. Red realized that talking about Taylor probably was a lot on him. She guessed that when he said 'brothers' he meant his gang members.

"So... how did he die?" She asked. She didn't care if she was being rude, she was genuinely curious. Plus, she never cared for being polite, or sensitive. Wolf paused for a moment before speaking up.

"We... we were going to pull the largest heist known in this country. We were going to steal the Grandmother. It's a famous painting. Hundreds of skilled thieves went after it, for decades, and none of them succeeded. We got to the Grandmother, but when we were taking it back, we were stopped by the woodcutter. He killed Taylor, and I escaped, but only barely. I got a scar to prove my story." He said, lifting up his shirt. His muscular build had a long scar running from his chest to the middle of his toned abdomen. It looked... painful. Red found herself tracing the scar with her fingertips. After realizing what she was doing, she pulled her hand back, mentally slapping herself.

"...Pretty large scar." She said, looking away, not wanting to to see his smirk. He then completely took off his shirt, making her feel even more embarrassed.

"What are you doing, it's raining." She said, still not looking at him. "Exactly." He said, wrapping the slightly wet shirt around her cold shoulders. She inwardly laughed, as the shirt hardly made her feel any warmer. But her face felt warm. Hot, even. She felt so flustered after seeing his upper body bare.

"I'm sorry about Taylor." She said quietly. He gave a small smile.

"Unlike most sappy people would say, I admit that it wasn't my fault. I feel guilty for not thinking faster, but it wasn't my fault, and I know that. I'm a realist. But it still hurts. It hurt to see him die right in front of me." He said. Red kind of liked this side of him.

"Battle scars last. Although physical wounds may heal, real mental wounds never heal. They can close up within time, or within comfort, but the scar itself will never go away." She said, thinking to her past. Wolf smiled at her.

"Wise girl, eh? Let me guess, you have a bunch of scars that you hide under your little cape." He said, teasing her. She ground her teeth in annoyance.

"It's a cloak, not a cape." She said, pulling the hood up so that it covered her face. "I probably have more scars than you." She said, her voice even and straightforward.

"Is that a challenge?" He questioned. She narrowed her eyes at him, then spoke up. "Sure, why not, Wolfie."

"Oh, it's on."

* * *

"... and this one is from a fight with my dad." He finished off, pointing to a small three inch long gash that ran down the left side of his back. Red was surprised. That would mean he had nine scars in all. Red started to feel that she might lose the little competition, but she never counted her scars, so she didn't know. Pointing to a short wound on her left shoulder she said "A fight with with the town's butcher." She slid off a red boot, pointing to a long gash on her ankle."A fight with a swordsman." She slid the boot back on, and let him see the scar behind her ear. "From another criminal." Pushing her hood back, she pulled her hair out of the way, letting him see the small light wound on her neck. "Someone that was hunting me for my bounty." She took off her long cloak so that he could see her body. He whistled, flirtingly. Putting a scowl on her face, she pulled up her skirt a little bit, revealing a long but healed gash that ran down her right leg. Quickly putting her skirt down she spoke.

"Fighting the villagers that terrorized my family." She then hesitantly unbuttoned her dress from the back. The dress was strapless, so she had too keep it up while unbuttoning. Her back was bare but the rest of the dress kept herself covered. Wolf's eyes widened at the sight of her bare back. Other than a small scar at the higher part of her back, and a bra strap that went around, her back was completely bare. A beautifully clean canvas that was waiting to be painted with bite marks and hickeys. Wolf shook his head at his inappropriate thoughts. The girl spoke.

"I got this today, in the morning. I was just training myself" She said, referring to the small scar. He looked at it closer. It was pretty fresh, so he decided that it hadn't been many hours before, when she got the scar. Reaching out, he lightly touched it with his fingers, making her wince in pain. The whimpers she let out made him feel bold, as he leaned in closely, and trailed his tongue along the scar, tasting her blood. Red stiffened at this. After his warm tongue finished trailing her scar, he helped her button up her dress.

"Six scars isn't going to beat me." He said, quietly. She knew. "I have one more." She said, smiling nervously.

"Where?"

"On my left breast." She said, hesitantly. They both blushed madly. After a few minutes in awkward silence, they realized that the rain was pouring down even more heavily.

"We should head back to the cave. The boy's probably miss me." He said cockily. She laughed.

"You remind me of Peter Pan and the lost boys."


End file.
